shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reis' Concert
Being a musician, Jean Reis has a natural affinity for playing instruments, as well as having an ear for music. Needing to defend herself, especially after joining The Valkyrie Pirates, Reis took to using her musical skills as a form of self defense. What resulted was a fighting style her crewmates like to refer to as her "Concert" (音楽会 Ongakkai,) albeit Reis tends to call it Showtime (ショータイム Shōtaimu) instead. "Showtime" typically involves Reis' use of musical equipment for battle, ranging from harmonicas to microphones and headphones. She has also physically trained herself to control the sound she naturally produces with her body, such as through walking or snapping her fingers. And finally, with the use of her instruments and body alike, Reis has shown the ability to attack and defend with sound waves; ultimately making her Concert focused around the utilization of sound itself. The following lists the instruments and tools Reis uses in battle, her physical abilities, and the sound based techniques she employs. Instruments Reis usually prefers fighting with the use of her modified musical instruments. These modifications include greater quality in their craftsmanship, to prevent them from easily breaking in battle, and some hidden features to help manipulate the sound waves they produce. Having used instruments for a majority of her life, Reis is well adjusted to using them as weapons in combat; be it her microphone as a stave or her guitar as a club. This allows Reis to hold her ground surprisingly well against weapon wielders, be they swordsmen or other weapon users. Reis' most well known skill however, is the use of her signature sound manipulating skills to induce a number of effects on her surroundings; be they paralyzing foes or shattering and crushing anything within earshot. Depending on how loud or quiet she is when fighting, Reis' effectiveness can range from useless to devastating, and everything in between. Typically, the closer she is to her target, the more powerful the shockwaves from her sound attacks are; although certain exceptions have been known to occur. Below is a list of Reis' instruments she has shown in her various battles, as well as combat techniques she uses for each of them. Guitar Harmonica Microphone Amongst her instruments is Reis' portable microphone, which she seems to carry around with her whenever she heads into battle. While the microphone itself looks normal, it has an extendable and retractable pole underneath which Reis can adjust to her liking. By pulling out the pole, Reis can increase the range with which she swings her microphone; making for an appropriate stand in for a club or stave. Its other use includes an omnidirectional sonic pulse, which can be achieved by speaking into the microphone. The louder Reis raises her voice, the more debilitating the sound waves become. So powerful is this pulse, that it can shatter glass and paralyze those within range. Techniques for Reis' microphone include: * Rock Wave (ロック波 Rokku Nami): The omnidirectional sonic pulse; activated by shouting the attack name into the microphone. The attack seems to only work after Reis operates a mechanism within the microphone itself. The full potential of Rock Wave's power has been seen in its ability to simultaneously drop a large crowd of enemies surrounding Reis at once. A major drawback to the technique however, is that it's also a threat to Reis' crewmates and allies, which means she cannot make use of Rock Wave when an ally is within earshot. Its name appears to take inspiration from the music genre, rock (alternatively known as "rock 'n roll,") and from sound waves. Another explanation is that it could be a pun on the word, "shockwave." Headphones Another tool which Reis is never without are her headphones. While they appear to be headphones at first glance, they're really specially designed soundproof earmuffs which Reis uses to protect her ears in battle. Interestingly, despite being soundproof, Reis can still make out what people are saying. Unarmed Combat External Links Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Weapons Category:Wyvern 0m3g4